


In the arms of an angel

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are categorized in two different ways, dominant and submissive even those that are fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the arms of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, and my 'S' key sticks so if there are words missing an 'S' that's why. Please enjoy.

Angels were different than humans, their anatomy and mating practices were complicated. All angels, even those that were fallen were categorized as a dominant or submissive. In heaven their cycles could be controlled by their grace, but the cage was different. It was exhausting.

Lucifer hadn’t had to worry about the fact he was a submissive angel during his first fall, he had been alone after all, but this time he was responding to the presence of his brother. Lucifer huffed his wings fluttering behind him, longing to reach out toward his brother.

Michael glanced up at the sound, eyebrow arching his eyes tracing the movements of Lucifer’s wings. Lucifer rolled his shoulders back, “Has no one told you—- it’s rude to stare, brother.” he chided, voice cracking.  
The older angels head tilted to the side taking in his brothers words, “So now you have morals?” Michael sniped.

Lucifer let out a growl through clenched teeth, “I’m in no mood for this.” and honestly he wasn’t, he was uncomfortable, cold and sweating using his strength to keep himself from reaching out toward Michael.

The older angel gave a smirk, “And what kind of mood are you in little brother?” asked Michael, emphasizing mood with a lower tone.  
Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, he was not going to have this conversation with Michael, but of course his brother wasn’t going to have that.

The younger angel shivered when he felt his brothers hands on the arch of his wing, “Michael.” the angel breathed, an attempt at a warning but his wing pressed itself into Michael’s hand.

"Hmm?" Michael hummed in acknowledgement, his hand trailing down where wing met flesh, squeezing the enlarged gland.  
The younger angel moaned his back arching into Michael’s touch, oil coating Michael’s fingers. “Please…” he rasped out turning to face his brother, his hair sticking to his forehead, cheeks pink.

"Already begging?" Michael grinned bringing the oil slick fingers to his lips, tongue darting out to taste the salty sweet oil.  
Lucifer’s eyes followed the motion, the column of his throat moved visibly as he swallowed. “A-and how do I taste, big brother?” Lucifer asked licking his lips.

The older angels eyes flicked up to meet his brothers, “Heavenly.”

The younger angel could feel himself throbbing against his jeans, he whimpered “More.” His hand wrapping around Michael’s wrist fisting his brothers hand into the soft down feathers of one wing.

The older angel gave a gentle tug, studying Lucifer’s face for any sign of pain, when there was none he tugged harder his fingers twisting in the feathers. The younger angel moaned slumping forward his head laying against his brothers stomach. Lucifer could feel the oil slicking his back, his shirt feeling like a second skin.

"Smells so good." Michael murmured, his nails digging into the flesh of Lucifer’s wing. The older angel pushed his brother hard against the wall, one knee slotted between his brothers legs. Lucifer moaned.

Michael nosed at Lucifer’s throat, “Do you like that little brother?” he whispered nibbling the lobe of his ear, thigh grinding against Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer nodded rocking his hips against his brothers leg, panting.

Michael pulled back a fraction, “Say it, or I stop.” he chastised.

Lucifer swallowed his mouth dry, his eyes trying to focus, “Yes,” he breathed out, “please——don’t stop.”

"Yes what Lucifer?" the older angel asked, his hand trailing down to the button on Lucifer’s jeans.

"I like——" he gasped feeling Michael’s hand stroke his length through his jeans, "Yes?" the other angel bit into Lucifer’s neck, "Oh God—-I-I like it."

Michael paused, “I don’t think Father has anything to do with it.” he chuckled sucking a bruise into the skin over the bite marks. Lucifer’s adams apple bobbed, he bit his lip, “Wanna see your wings” he begged, “wanna make you feel—-ah—so good.”

Michael unfurled his wings arching them above his head, “Since you asked so nicely.” he praised pushing one of his wings against his brothers hand, Lucifer dug his fingers into the soft down feathers stroking downward his blunt nails digging into the skin. Michael’s head fell forward onto his brothers shoulder, he nipped sharply at his neck.

The older angel gripped his brothers wrists turning him, holding his hands above his head with his grace, his wings pressing Lucifer’s against the cool wall. His hands trailed down to his brothers hips pushing his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion, Lucifer hissed at the feeling of air on his swollen cock, Michael gave Lucifer time to step out of his jeans and kick them to the side.

Michael squeezed his brothers oil glands coating his fingers in the thick oil, he circled his brothers entrance with one finger pressing in gently.

Lucifer, pressed back against his brothers finger earning him a sharp tug of his wing. “Slow, brother, wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.” he ordered, Lucifer shivered. “I——ah—-can take it.” the younger angel said between gasps as his brother began pumping his finger in and out crooking his finger, he pressed in a second beginning to scissor his fingers, stretching him out.

Lucifer began pressing back against Michael’s fingers, “Fuck me, please I’m ready.” his little brother begged. Michael removed his fingers, squeezing the glands once more slicking his cock with the thick liquid.

Michael placed a hand on Lucifer’s hips nudging his legs apart with his own. He lined himself with his younger brother’s entrance, pushing in. When he bottomed out he gave Lucifer time to adjust.

Lucifer relaxed his muscles, nodding “Move.” he panted pressing back against his brother trying to get him that little bit deeper. Michael rocked his hips backward, then forward angling to hit Lucifer’s prostate each time.

The older angel could feel his brother shake beneath him, letting out breathy moans and gasps of pleasure. “H-harder” Lucifer moaned out meeting every thrust, Michael did as his brother asked, slamming into him harder the sound of flesh slapping together echoing through their prison.

Lucifer threw his head back moaning Michael’s name, almost enough to push Michael over the edge. “Cum for me.” Michael whispered in his brother ear, wrapping his hand around his brother cock stroking, once, twice, then his brother was spilling over his hand.

The older angel felt his brother clench around him, Michael’s thrusts became faster and more erratic with his building orgasm heat pooling low in his abdomen, he fists his hand in his brothers hair roughly pulling, capturing his mouth in a kiss, groaning into his brothers mouth as he tipped over the edge, his release spilling into Lucifer. “Mine.” he growled out marking Lucifer’s neck.  
The younger angel nodded, panting to catch his breath.

Michael released his little brother’s arms as he pulled out, hissing at the sensation. Lucifer turned to face his brother catching his lips in a kiss walking them backward to a bed.

They fell onto the bed, Michael curling himself against Lucifer’s back using his grace to clean them up, his fingers trailing along his arm.

The younger angel was quiet, Michael peppered kisses over his neck and shoulders. “Something is on your mind.” the older angel stated more than asked. Lucifer put his guard up, “Is there, are you sure?” was Lucifer’s snarky reply.

Michael tilted Lucifer’s chin with his hand to look at him, “What’s bothering you?” the older angel asked worry in his voice, his head tilted. Lucifer gave a show of struggling against his brother grasp, he sighed.

The reply Michael was looking for in his eyes, “I love you, Lucifer.” he assured, “Look at me.” the older angel pleaded. Michael waited for Lucifer’s eyes to meet his. “I won’t leave, and I won’t change my mind.” he assured the younger angel as he placed a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s lips to punctuate each word.

"You say that now, but what of when we are free." Lucifer asked coldly, expecting his brothers reply to be of their destiny and their Father’s plan.

"I will still love you, and we will be together." Michael promised, and he meant it. More than anything, he wanted to be with Lucifer. To love and be loved by his brother was enough, more than enough he had finally realized.

The younger angel searched his brothers face, he could tell Michael meant it in the way his eyes sparkled, his grace shining through. “I love you too, brother.” he whispered curling into his older brothers wings his own pressing against the inside of the others.

Michael stroked his younger brothers hair as they lay their curled around each other, content with the silence and promise of a future.


End file.
